


Revive

by LinC229



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “你的肋骨会很好。”麦迪文说。





	Revive

他把曾经的老师从石像下拽出来，两个力量咒叠加起来也只勉强完成。  
麦迪文的发型直至死亡都一丝不苟。但他的衣服破了，细密的黑色羽毛散落在地上，和尘土搅匀，看起来竟然有一点触目惊心——六岁起卡德加便显现了优良的心理素质，在这高潮迭起的几十天内，他始终不曾被负面情绪所压倒。而当一切都结束了，蓝色的传送门消弭，高耸入云的塔顶只剩他一人面对着星界法师的尸体。  
卡德加的手擦破了，他用手背替麦迪文拂掉脸上的一根头发。  
“那一定挺痒的。”他想。  
“对不起。”他飞速地说。沉默无从回响。  
除了恍惚和不实，卡德加暂时想不到更多事，麦迪文正死在他面前。虽然师徒关系早已断绝——他甚至怀疑麦迪文是否还记得自己——他总是那样。那么“麦迪文”……  
他把兜帽拉到守护者额头，不至于阻隔视线，也能挡住干扰他眼睛的光亮，就像助手应该做的。就当成是对守护者最后的敬意。麦迪文的上身正躺在卡德加膝头，卡德加一手揽住他的肩膀，尝试像伽罗娜那样抱起他。  
咒语失效了。卡德加和麦迪文一起滚下了台阶，落进原本被魔力所包覆的池子里。  
卡德加跌落在尸体尚有余温的胸腹部。如果麦迪文还活着，大概能断上五六根肋骨吧？他慌忙爬起来。  
“对不——”  
意识到自己看见什么（绝非被砂砾所盲目），而手臂又是被谁不客气地一把抓住，年轻法师的瞳孔缩得和针尖一般大小。他显然已经被眼前的一切全然地惊愕了。

 

哦不。再见了，我的肋骨。卡德加非常绝望地想。

 

 

麦迪文睁开，并且瞪大了那双雷暴一样的眼睛。他握紧卡德加的手腕，摩挲突出的骨头，仿佛利用年轻人的体温确认自己是否仍在人间。  
卡德加舌头都打结了（这可是千年难遇的一幕！）。从那些碾压伤涌出的血块还涂在两件法师袍上，不过麦迪文裸露出来的部分白得像只天鹅，从他那张岩石脸也看不出什么事实来，年轻人想站起身却苦于钳制，只好先用膝盖顶起全身的重量，不让自己压住任何死而复生的肢体。  
他尽量诚恳地问：“守护者，您感觉怎么样？”  
“卡德加。”  
而麦迪文眯起眼，恍然地说。  
年长的法师撑起上身，兜帽滑落在背后，仍紧紧攥着卡德加的手腕不放。他的动作十分迅速，完全不像一个甫受重伤的人。  
熟悉的表情一连串地浮现在麦迪文面上，让守护者看起来比以往陌生得多，而卡德加确信他完全想起自己曾是他的学徒这件事了。  
“你的肋骨会很好。”麦迪文说。  
他总算放开了卡德加。

END


End file.
